


Dreamwalker

by Selah



Series: Shinjitsu to Gensou [39]
Category: Jrock, 己龍 | Kiryuu
Genre: Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Junji wasn't one to make promises lightly. Promising to take care of Mahiro, though, that was easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> time stamp: summer 2012  
> Kitsune lore includes both fire and psychic magic, though Junji hasn't used his psychic powers much for awhile.

Junji was halfway through his first stretch of the morning before his brain awoke enough to realize he was in his fox form. A quick glance and sniff told him Mahiro was still asleep, though it was troubled sleep. Still in fox form, he padded over to his friend's futon, giving him another sniff. Nightmares, though it would take a deeper link than he wanted to form right then to find out the details. 

Sitting back on his haunches, he considered his options. It was too early, if he woke Mahiro now, his friend wouldn't thank him, especially since they had the day free for a change. Which left either nudging Mahiro into a deeper sleep or else going in and stamping out whatever was haunting his dreams. 

A sigh and Junji shifted back to human form, sliding in alongside his friend. A soft hum and he pulled Mahiro closer to him, tucking an arm around him even as he carefully wove a thread of psychic energy around the sleeping vocalist. At first there was a slight resistence, a bit more than Junji usually felt from humans but not enough to worry him. Still, he took the hint and gently nudged his friend into a deeper sleep rather than trying to slide into his dreams. 

“You're safe with me, silly kitten, I promise,” he murmured, though it was probably a bit useless. Not like Mahiro could hear him while he was asleep, after all. And still he found himself settling in, the smaller man cradled to his chest. A part of him wanted to link deeper, to nose through all those dark corners and chase off every last phantom haunting his dear friend. Mahiro already had so much on his plate, so many burdens, if there was anything Junji could do to make things even a little bit easier for the man, Junji wanted to be able to do them. He may have let his psychic talents get a bit rusty, but now was as good a time as any to do something about that.

“I'll take care of you,” he promised in another soft whisper. “As long as you'll let me, I'll take care of you.”

Just coincidence that Mahiro chose that moment to snuffle closer in his sleep, but Junji wasn't going to complain. Well, not just yet anyway. Maybe he could even let himself have a couple more hours of sleep.


End file.
